


Such happy, merry times can never last long...

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Dimileth Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, byleth lives long past dimitri in canon, i guess, so I wrote this, that made me sad, where they keep reuniting as dimitri keeps reincarnating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: ...but I will be yours 'til we are free..!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dimileth Reincarnation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740985
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Such happy, merry times can never last long...

**Author's Note:**

> edit: heya! i now made this a part of a series where i'll expand on the teacher au/servant au ! but please do leave any other aus you'd like to see b/c rn i'm a lil burn out!

I met you at the start. 

The beginning of my life, and its end. 

When I merged with the Goddess, Sothis— her essence forever in me.

Your face was lean and hair so golden, eyes as blue as the iced rivers in winters. 

Then the war happened, and lasted long, I left you alone and I don't think I could ever forget the anguish your face held as the muscles underneath your skin flexed. 

I slumbered for half a decade, at the bottom of ravines, water carrying me to familiar shores when I woke to a destroyed town and future.

I was supposed to protect everyone, I was supposed to protect _you_.

And yet I couldn't.

I met you then, once again in the ruins of the monastery— hair as scattered and dirty, caked with dust and tangles, armour too.

Lance in your hand gripped so thoroughly tight I thought it was welded to your skin and gauntlet.

You thought me a haunting ghoul, and I understood why, but it still hurt me. 

Because somewhere deep down... I knew you were right. 

I should be ashamed and grief stricken, ashamed and angered, but not at you— At myself.

Did I do this to you? To us? Make you so blood-thirsty, broke the boundary that held you back all those years ago.

Maybe I shouldn't have come, stayed in the dirty, blood-filled waters of the river.

Asleep, never waking, no heartbeat to let others believe I'm alive.

Perhaps it would've served us both well.

❅

In your next life, you were another man of royalty. 

Even though your hair was brown and your eyes were green as the freshest meadows, I knew it was you. I'd always know if it was you.

You married politically, as I remained in the shadows of your family, a lowly housekeeper. 

I always heard how you made your wife laugh, called her _beloved_. 

Incessantly jealous, that was what I felt always. 

Though my quarters were far away from yours, I swore I could hear every creek of your bed, every moan and groan as you made love.

Or what qualified as such.

After years, the house was cold, lonesome at the lack of heirs.

Your wife died in a pregnancy, child strangled by the cord that fed it for months. 

I looked after you, cared for you. Nursed you back to health and vibrancy after your petals wilted.

On the moon of your wife's anniversary, we watched her grave in the moon's light, fresh flowers grew around her grave in a circle.

Then you confessed, you had to.

The guilt was overshadowing you, of your feelings for me— a lowly servant man, with no status nor name with reputation you could gain. 

But I was happy anyway. 

I remembered crying, your consoling touches on my cheek and neck as you drew my body close to yours, our chests touching. 

When we first made love you were so shy, the sight of me on my knees for you and grasping your cock, I etched every difference from the Prince I knew in another life.

The moles that littered your skin beneath royal robes, trails of darkened hair covering your chest and arms, legs and stomach. 

I started feeling guilty when you entered me, my eyes sticking to the portrait of your late wife on the wall , her own eyes following me and our act.

Never could I have known such disgust for myself, for a second time, but then.

Yet only until your lips were on mine, and everything else fell away but _us._

The only thing that really ever mattered to me now that I was alone.

❅

I spent decades and centuries searching for you, sometimes we'd connect and join as one again, you'd leave your wife and I'd leave mine. 

But we would never join in matrimony until now. 

Once more I found you in a school setting, but this time you were also a professor like me. 

Your blond hair returned, and yet only one eye, the other a hazy milk white.

So passionate for your craft, surrounded by love and familiar friends— I wanted to reach out to you so bad, but.. all those other lifetimes I'd ruined. 

Even when I tried to stay away, you tugged me to you, kept taking me to drinks and sit by me in meetings.

Greet me in the hallways and help me with extra printing, bring me medicine when I was ill, checking up on me when I wasn't in work.

Last day of the winter term, I stood outside the university stairs watching the snowflakes fall, and you came outside to talk to me (is what I had initially thought.)

Then you took my hand in your gloved palm, confessing to me your love with tender words and gazes, my face flushed in anticipation at the chance to be with you again and even if it'd be for a short while... I don't think I could've ever regretted when we kissed during the snowfall. 

I think this life might've been my second favourite. You were so gentle to me, and ever so sweet, treated me like kindly and as if I were royalty.

Your parents had lived long, healthy lives— and they loved you so dearly, when you introduced me to them they looked so relieved, and when you went out to fetch the food they told me how they approved of me— said I made you look happy, healthy, like a bluestar in the cool snows of Faerghian land.

The only thing you could do later on was ask me, hound me like a dog as we laid beneath warm blankets, and fluster when I told you their words before we kissed and embraced till we fell asleep.

❅

At some point I lost the number of times we push and pulled like tides through the decades and centuries.

But you know, it doesn't really matter to me: how you look when we meet, and how you behave, I can always tell it's you.

As long as you'll have my hand and my life, I'll have yours too. 

My only wish is to make you like me too, but that'd make you miserable. 

I mustn't be selfish. 

So I'll wait, and wait ever more.

Until I find you again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u brain for the thought of _''what if you were immortal but your age was connected with the universe's so you knew when the world was about to die because you're actually getting older and more weak ?'' _this isnt the fic tho but it def inspired it cus i cant start another multi chapter work__


End file.
